In a relay race around a running track, the starting position and relay take-over zones for each relay team are staggered depending upon the lane being run and such that each team covers the same distance when they cross the finish line. Such staggered start positions and staggered relay take-over zones make measurement of split times for each competitor very difficult.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0203714 A9 illustrates timing and position of contestants on a track using at least one set of two trapezoidal shaped loops that have a longitudinal axes that project from an inside rail to an outside rail on the track. Each competitor has at least one communication device and remote base station is in communication with the positioning device, wherein the positioning device determines a contestant time as the contestant passes the wire loop and also determines the position of the contestant in relation to an inside guide such as a rail. However, this approach clearly does not work for races where the athletes run in lanes and thus have staggered distance points on the track.